1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the processing of data by a network services processor. More specifically, this invention relates to the organization of memory subsystems of a network services processor.
2. Background of the Invention
Current computer communications systems transfer data from one computer to another using a network such as the Internet for example. Data that is transferred is divided into smaller blocks of data called packets. Each packet is placed onto the network by a transmitting computer, where it is processed by one or more routers or switches that receive the packet and determine an address indicating where the packet needs to be sent so that it can be received by an appropriate receiving computer.
To meet the constantly increasing burdens of large-scale network traffic, modern switches must typically process large numbers of packets, modifying each packet, and passing them along to their appropriate destinations. Performing a large variety of modifications to the packet at the router requires access to packets by the router at rates that are currently unavailable. As network burdens increase, the need to perform billions of packet manipulation actions per second strains customary hardware resources. The limitations of conventional memory arrangements create bottlenecks on packet access performance.
What is needed is an architecture that allows for a greater level of packet access, retrieval, and modification.